1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to foamed polymer material, methods for producing polymer foams, and, particularly, to a method for extruding polymer foam material, such as polyisocyanurate and polyurethane foams, using a screw-type extruder. The extruded polymer foams contain substantial amounts of filler particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymer foams, such as polyisocyanurate and polyurethane foams, have not previously been able to be produced using an extruder. The foaming material "firms" in the extruder and blocks the equipment. Additionally, use of filler materials has been limited using conventional methods to produce foam sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,705, (Richie) describes an apparatus for extruding foamable thermoplastic material, such as polystyrene, preferably in tubular form. Richie discloses that the apparatus can be used for thermosetting materials, such as polyurethanes, but that steam or hot water would have a damaging effect and therefore are not used. A foam-augmenting gas such as Freon is used as the foaming agent. Richie uses an expansion space of transverse cross-sectional area which increases in size gradually in the direction of travel of the extruded product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,722 (Soukup) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,763 (Gluck) describe the use of about 1-10% by weight of carbon black as a filler material. Gluck specifically recites the problem of cell rupture which can occur with the addition of too much filler materials. The Soukup and Gluck patents are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.